Battle on the Moor
by BloodSucker815
Summary: Written for The Age of Eric contest. When Eric and his men are forced to battle for a cause not their own will Eric find something more than he expected on the Moors of Culloden? Rated M for lemony goodness!


**Title: Battle on the Moor**

**Pen name: BloodSucker815**

**Time Period: Georgian Era**

**Characters: Eric & Sookie**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine I just tossed them back in time to hang out in Scotland for a bit.**

**A/N: Thanks goes out to my amazing beta SibylVaneVamp who puts up with my horrid grammar and punctuation mistakes and is able to turn my work into something readable. She was nice enough to look over this even though I think she is still working on her own AoE story. If you are not reading her fic Flax Blvd you should be. Now on with the story!**

The last year had been spent assisting the Jacobite uprisings in Scotland with the hopes of restoring the Stuarts as the rightful rulers of the Commonwealth. William Augustus, the Duke of Cumberland and head of the Commonwealth army, fought tirelessly against our troops. We didn't want to be there. We were Swedes and cared little for troubles of the English and Scottish, but our clan leader had found himself in debt to a Scottishman who was willing to let the debt go free if our clan went to war as an ally of his. My men and I were not pleased with the arrangement. Though we enjoyed the thrill of battle, we preferred to do it for our own gain and by our own choice.

I had lost several good men in the battles, including my older brother. The upcoming battle expected in four days time was looking as though it may be a suicide mission. I had listened to the plan of attack and the estimation on how many troops each side was bringing to the fight. This rebellion was doomed from the start and I knew the moors of Culloden would probably be the turning point. The Jacobites were losing men at every turn either to death or desertion. My own men had been talking about slipping away several times before battle.

"Eric, your turn to sleep," Haki called, as he settled down near my fire. I had no intention of sleeping yet. The night was still young and I had too much on my mind to let it rest. I knew the men wanted to leave, especially after they heard of what we were to face. It went against my nature to run from a fight, but to lead my men to their death was not something I wanted to do. They all had families to get back home to.

Wandering through the trees, keeping to the edge of the moors I looked out at where the battle was planned to take place. No cover, nothing to hide behind or under. These battles had taught us to change the way we fight. My men and I have always battled our enemies head on with swords and shields. The Scottish and Brits used guns, so we had to adapt and learn to fight from a further distance. The clan leader that we were fighting with didn't want us fighting under our own banner thus we were forced to fight in the ridiculous belted plaid, which was wrapped around like a skirt and then the extra tossed over the shoulder. We were essentially fighting in a blanket, we would rather fight naked than in the heavy cloth.

I was about halfway across the side of the moor when I heard a branch snap and a crash off to my right away from the moor. Pulling my sword from its strap on my back I made my way toward the sound.

"Mother Mary," I heard a woman's voice call out. I stepped through the trees and spotted a young woman. Her blond hair fell loosely past her shoulders. Her simple light blue dress was just tight enough to show that she was thin but full of curves. I purposely made noise as I stepped closer, causing her to whip around. I could see that she was about to scream, but I was able to close the distance between us and cover her mouth with my hand. I sheathed my sword and wrapped my other arm around her body.

"I mean you no harm. I heard you fall and came to investigate." I said, hoping to calm her fears so I could talk with her. "If I release you do you promise not to scream and run off?" She nodded. I loosened my hold and stepped back. She was beautiful. The moonlight hit her face making it shine. I could see that she had a pair of blue eyes just a shade or two darker than my own. "Who are you?"

"My name is Susanna, but everyone calls me Sookie," the girl replied. "Who are you?"

"Eric Northman."

"Northman? That isn't one of the Clan names that I know of. Where are you from?"

"No, it is not a Scottish Clan name. My Clan and I are from Sweden. We are being forced into battle to help our leader pay off a debt that should never have existed in the first place." That had been a sore subject for my entire clan. I planned on taking care of that problem when I returned home, if I ever did return. "Where are you from, Sookie?"

"My father and I used to live in London, but he dragged me out to battle with him to keep an eye on me in the camps. He passed away about six months ago and I have currently found myself in the unwanted company of Major William Compton."

"Both unwilling members on opposite sides of a war that is pointless," I said stepping closer to her.

"It would seem that way," Sookie said, turning and settling herself on the ground. She patted the spot next to her. "You interest me, sit and talk with me." I arched up my eyebrow and looked down at her. She was fascinating and I wanted to know this creature. She was beautiful and so far seemed to have an intelligent head on her shoulders. She was also rather brave, minus the fear she had when I startled her, but once she knew I would not harm her she had no worries about being alone with me.

We spent the night together talking under the cover of the trees. We talked of home, what we would rather be doing, likes, dislikes, how each others' homelands were different. I found myself not wanting to leave when the sun started to rise, but I knew that my men would start looking for me.

"Will I see you tonight?" I asked as we both got up to return to our respective camps.

"I will see if I can get away. This same spot?"

"Yes, my guard duty ends after the sun goes down. I will make my way here then." I reached for her hand and kissed the back of it causing her to blush. "Until tonight then." I spent the trip back to camp deep in thought over the woman I had just left. If I could have my way I would take her home to make my bride. The only thing would be to convince her to leave her homeland to live in mine.

My men could tell there was something dominating my thoughts throughout the day that had nothing to do with the fight ahead. If it bothered them they did not let on, we were all rather distracted lately. As soon as the sun was gone I made my way out of the camp as quickly and as quietly as I could; I didn't need one of my men following me. I did not have to wait long before the object of my thoughts to arrive.

"Must have been easy to slip away?" I asked settling against a tree and motioning for her to join me.

"William was busy talking strategy over with the other commanders. He probably doesn't even know I exist at the moment. He thinks this war will make him rich and important, but I know that anyone with smarts will see that he is a stupid fool that is only bright enough to lead other stupid fools into battle."

"So are you insulting the English army or all commanders in general?"

"Most commanders, why?"

"You forget so quickly that I am the leader of my clan's forces?"

"Oh no, that is why I said most commanders, you are not counted in the ranks of stupid fighters, and I am not just saying that. Though I have only known you a day I can already see that you care more for your men and less about the glory you could receive in sacrificing those men. Do you know if you will stay and fight yet?"

"I am unsure. My men are talking of leaving as the battle begins. Our chief is weak. Every leader before him has been able to provide for our clan and stay out of trouble. His first raid as clan chief and he lands us in this place. He will not stay chief long. If no one has over thrown him by now, I will if I return home after this war."

"You doubt your skills in battle?"

"No, well if we were fighting as we do back home. There is no honor in this way of fighting. You can hide from your enemy and shoot them without them ever knowing you are there. There is honor in fighting your opponent face to face without fear."

"So, what is keeping you from leaving?"

"Honor." She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I know there is no honor in this kind of fighting, but there is also no honor in running from a fight."

"Even if it is not your battle to be fought?" She curled against my side and I was surprised when I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Think about it. If not for being forced here by the debt owed, would you be here of your own free will?"

"No."

"Then you are not really losing honor by walking out, especially if your entire village is against the fight in the first place."

"I shall have to have a talk with my men tomorrow and I will let you know what we decide. That is if you agree to see me tomorrow?"

"Of course, how else am I to occupy my time?" She snuggled closer into my side, so I wrapped her more tightly into my arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The next night Sookie was late. I knew she might have trouble getting away, but she said she would come no matter what time. I would wait all night if I had to. I settled on the ground with my sword and set about sharpening the blade while I waited.

I had finished with my sword and had been pacing for a good long while when Sookie stumbled into sight. I raced to her side and carefully brought us to the ground.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Her dress was torn and I could see a dark spot on her cheek that would probably be a bruise in the morning if not sooner.

"William. He tried to...to force himself on me again and when I told him no more, that I wasn't his play thing to abuse at will he tried to show me I was wrong."

"Has he done this before?" I wrapped the extra length of my plaid around her to try and keep her warm.

"Yes, but this is really the first time I have given him trouble."

"Did he..."

"No, no I was able to get away before he got that far. I don't want to be his anymore. I thought I did until my father passed on and he showed me who he truly was. He has nothing I could ever want."

"What do you want, Sookie?" I wasn't going to hold my breath; there was no way she could be feeling the same things that I had felt over the past few days. I had thought long and hard over her as I had been waiting for her to show. My mind was jumping to the worst possible causes for her tardiness. I would get a pain in my chest when my mind would land on her having been injured, or even worse, dying. I knew it was strange for me to be so attached in such a short amount of time, or even attached at all. I was a ladies man back home and would bed any girl that was willing. My thoughts had almost caused me to miss her quiet words.

"I want you, Eric," she whispered into my shirt. Without another thought I picked her up under her shoulders and knees and carried her against my chest back to my camp.

"What you got there, Eric?"

"Is she alright?"

"Who is she?"

My men bombarded me with questions as soon as we entered camp. This moment seeing my men all worried about her safety made me happy that we were not as rumors said, blood thirsty savages who forced ourselves on women before killing them or taking them prisoner.

"Sookie. Sookie, I need you to wake up and drink this." I held her upright as I placed a water skin to her lips. My men busied themselves by brining an extra blanket and some food, as well as stoking the fire.

"Will she be all right?"

"She should be fine, just some minor bruises. She is lucky the English don't know how to throw a punch like we do. Then again we know not to hit our women."

"She's English? Won't she give up our location?"

"No, she will be staying with us and joining us on the journey home," I said laying her down on the blanket my men had laid out for her. "She is mine."

"But Eric."

"No buts, I will have her. Should something happen to me tomorrow I want your word that you will keep her safe and take her home with you." I waited for them to agree. "Take her to my family and tell them of my wishes that she be treated as if she had been my wife. Now no more discussion. Leave us, she needs her rest." My men wandered back to their areas and I unwrapped my plaid and pulled it around the two of us. That was the only thing good about having to wear the ridiculous outfit was that it was big enough and warm enough for the two of us.

"Sleep, Lover. Tomorrow we will figure out what to do about this war and going home."

It had been a unanimous vote. We would stay and fight, but if it was obvious that we were going to lose, we would retreat and go home. Though Sookie had been right in that we could leave before the battle and still have our honor, we had given our word to fight. Though our word did not say we had to stay for the entire battle. I hated to tell Sookie. I knew she was worried about us, me in particular, risking our lives for a cause not our own, but we were warriors and it was our way.

Sookie slept most of the day and so when she woke later that night I grabbed my pack and lead her off to our special spot.

"You are going to fight tomorrow aren't you?" She asked as we settled on the grass.

"Yes."

"I thought so, everyone in camp seemed to be buzzing with the anticipation of battle. If you were all leaving you would have been gone by now."

"We are staying until things appear to be going badly, then we will head for home." Sookie looked sad, and turned her face from me.

"You will be leaving then?"

"Not without you," I said holding her close. "I want you to come with me. My men already know you will be joining us." She turned in my arms and kissed me so quickly I only had a seconds glance of her ecstatic face. I hesitated for only moment before I kissed her back with the same passion. Tangling my hands in her hair I ran my tongue across her lips asking for entry. Her warm lips parted and I thrust my tongue in, reveling in her flavor. She suddenly pulled back and looked down, shame present on her soft features.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"I'm not." Her head jerked up. "Why did you stop?"

"It is not proper to attack someone that way."

"You can attack me like that whenever you wish." She looked up at me for a moment before returning her lips to mine. This time it was her tongue wanting entrance into my mouth, and I gave it without a second thought. She was rubbing into my hips with each thrust of her tongue and I moaned each time she rubbed over the bulge between my legs.

I easily flipped us over and I began rubbing myself against her.

"I just want to fuck you, bite you, and rub myself all over you," I said kissing her after every suggestion.

"Do it then," She said grinding her hips up into mine. I trailed my lips across her jaw and down her neck where they settled where her neck met her shoulders. With each kiss I released a button on the front of her dress, revealing the swells of her breasts. Sitting us up I slid the shoulders of her dress down and kissed and licked my way down her chest. She removed her arms from her garment and wrapped her hands in my hair as I sucked one pink nipple into my mouth. She lowered back to the ground and I followed, not willing to release my prize. Not wanting it to feel left out my hand worked on her other breast pinching and tweaking the nipple there, before switching sides.

"Eric...oh Eric I need you," she moaned. I worked her dress down and she lifted her hips to help me remove it.

"Beautiful." I had been right. She was thin but had the curves right where I liked them. I quickly unwrapped my plaid, tossing it to the side. I positioned my upper body between her legs and kissed the valley between her leg and hips. I ran a finger over her center and felt the wetness that soaked the digit. "So wet for me, Sookie," I said before I ran my tongue over her folds. She bucked into my face and I planted a hand on her hips to keep her from accidentally bashing into my nose.

Still holding her hips down I opened her folds as I continued to drink away at the sweet nectar that flowed out. She was moaning and writhing beneath my touch and I knew she was getting close to her release. I licked a few more times and pressed my thumb on her nub sending her body into spasms as she found her release.

I kissed my way back up her body as she worked on getting hear breath back to normal. I lined my body up with hers and slowly pushed in once she got in a full breath of air. She was warm and tight as I slid in. She was tense for a moment but relaxed as I kissed her. I paused for a bit letting her body adjust to my full length once I was all the way in. I knew I was bigger than most men, and I didn't want to hurt her. As soon as she began to move around me I began to slide in and out at a steady pace, not wanting to rush things.

I was nearing my release much faster than normal, but I wanted to draw it out. Sookie needed to have her release first before I would even think of letting go. Reaching down I rubbed my thumb in slow circles around her pearl, my mouth finding its way around her nipple once more. Her moans got louder and I wished that she would scream my name, but the moans spurred me on and I pressed a little harder on her nub sending her over the edge. Her body gripping mine, forcing my release out of me. Her core milked me for every drop and I collapsed next her, not wanting to smother her with my large frame.

She turned and buried her face into my chest and soon her breath evened out in sleep. I grabbed my discarded plaid and draped it over us. Wrapping my arms tight around her I placed a few kisses on her head and let sleep take me.

It was raining as we stood on the Culloden Moor watching the English troops advance. I didn't want to be there. None of us did. My thoughts wandered to Sookie. I had convinced her early that morning to stay hidden at our spot. It was near the center of the moor and I told her that if she was careful and climbed a tree she could watch the battle out of the way of everything. I had positioned my men as close to that side of the moor as possible so that when we decided to leave it would be a straight shot to freedom.

It seemed to take hours for the enemy to finally make it into fighting range. We all stood staring at each other across the wet ground. I almost hoped that the commanders would step out and shake hands and that would be the end of things and we could all go home, but I knew better. With the size of the armies, and the fact that we had camped so close for such a long time this was liable to be a fight to the death. And my men and I were not on the side that was going to come out alive.

We were given the signal to charge and I cast a last thought to Sookie before quickly asking Odin, Thor, and Freya to spare my men and I from this madness as we raced toward the oncoming English troops.

It was utter chaos. There were men everywhere. We had been able to fire our weapons as we neared the other side, but as soon as the waves of our armies crashed together we were too close to do anything but fight with steel and fists. My men and I were pleased and were taking down soldiers one after another. I kept my focus on whatever man was closest to me and I knew not of how we were doing as a clan or even as an army. At points I had to deal with two men at a time or more. We did not appear out numbered, but I knew that the English army was well trained versus the clan armies that were made up of mostly farmers. My men and I were probably the only clan on the Scottish side that had the occupation of warrior.

I had had enough. I was soaked through from the rain and I was covered in mud and blood. I gave the cry telling my men to leave. I turned and battled my way through the sea of bodies, both living and dead, trying to reach the trees and my Sookie. The tree line came into view and I was almost to it when I felt a sharp pain in my back and shoulder. I fell to the ground and I struggled to get up. Trying a last time I fell back to the earth as my vision went black.

I heard someone calling my name and I struggled to regain consciousness.

"Eric. Eric wake up. Please." It was Sookie. I struggled to open my eyes. When I did I had to close them quickly as the sun was now out. I couldn't hear the battle or even see where we were. "I dragged you away from the field. Eric where are you hurt?" I had not felt anything until she asked if I was hurt. My back and shoulder were on fire. I tried to sit up to try and relieve some of the pain, but I was too weak and light headed to sit up.

"I'm fine, Sookie," I lied, bringing a hand up to brush some of the tears off her face. I knew my wounds were fatal and I wasn't going to last long. "Sookie...Sookie...look at me."

"You are not fine. Don't lie to me. It's bad isn't it?" She wrapped her arms more tightly around me. "I told you not to go. I don't want to lose you."

"You wont lose me for long. I will go to the halls of Fólkvangr. I will wait with Freya until she can come collect you and bring you to me. Do not cry dear one, we shall see each other again. I love you dear one. Remember this when I can no longer hold you." I could feel myself fading fast and I gently guided her face to mine to give her one last kiss.

"I love you too, Eric," was the last thing I heard. As I drifted into the blackness I hoped she would be smart and find what remained of my men and go to my homeland with them. I had told my men that if anything happened to me that she was to be treated as one of our own and that I wanted them to look out for her. I knew that Freya would protect her while I could not and would deliver her to me when she could.

"Wait!" Sookie shouted, interrupting my thoughts. "Eric, why do all your stories end in war and death?" Sookie asked, looking up from where she was curled by my side in bed.

"What do you mean, lover?" I asked looking down at her.

"And why is Bill always some bad guy that does horrid things to me? Can't you for once tell me a story from your past that is true?"

"Oh I do. Everything I have told you is true. I just changed the names, you know, to protect the innocent."

"Well, tell me a story without changing the names of the people in them." I laughed.

"Certainly, dear one. One night on the first of the year a handsome vampire was running down the road..."

"Eric!" Sookie said shaking her head before tossing a pillow at me.

"What? It is one of my favorite times from the many ages of my life," I said before grabbing her up and carrying her to the bathroom. "Come let us reenact one of my favorite memories from that time."


End file.
